The Assassin Profiler
by HopelesslyinLike
Summary: Former assassin and current profiler, Aurora doesn't know how to deal with her developing feelings for her new colleague. Emily is new to BAU and her every move is being studied by Aurora. Can she get this woman to trust her? Lesbian content.
1. Woman Loving Woman

A/N: Hi! This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction, so I hope you like it. This idea was rolling around in my head for a week, so i finally had to put it down in writing.

This story is femslash/lesbian, so you're warned. The pairing is Emily/OC

Please enjoy!

* * *

The team looked at the assassin through the two-way mirror.

"She doesn't look like an assassin," Elle said studying the woman.

The subject sat in the interrogation room looking perfectly calm. She was in her mid-thirties, African-American with an athlete build. She had long, full black hair that went past her shoulders. Her face looked as if had been perfectly sculpted, and her dark grey eyes were striking. It was a no-brainer on how she got close to her victims. She was a knock-out. She could have passed for a model.

"Looks can be deceiving. That woman is responsible for over 200 murders in the past ten years. She's a professional hit man. I'm actually surprised that with her level intelligence that we were able to catch her," Hotch said.

"How are we going to approach this?" Derek asked. "Her IQ is higher than Reid's and she's also street smart. We can't use any textbook techniques."

"We could send in Reid, see if he can talk her into confession. With him spouting off facts, she's bound to give up within five minutes," Elle suggested. Reid scowled at her.

"I'm going in. I want to see how she handles herself during interrogation," Hotch said picking up the woman's file.

He entered the interrogation room and sat down across from the assassin.

"Aurora Jones. You are being charged with over 200 counts of murder. Is there anything you would like to say?" Hotch began.

The woman shifted in her seat to make herself more comfortable. "Just 200? You guys are seriously behind. It's more around the 451 area." She smiled at Hotch's surprised expression.

"Don't be so shocked. I'm a psychopath, remember?"

"You're not a psychopath nor a sociopath. You just kill for hire and are good at your job. And the fact that you know the exact number of people you murdered tells me that you are quite proud about your work," Hotch said calmly.

"Hell yeah, all the people I killed deserved it," she said flippantly.

"And what makes you think that you have the right to decide who lives or dies?"

"I should be asking you the same question, Aaron Hotchner. Didn't you use to be a prosecutor? Who told you that you had the right to decide who was guilty or not? How many innocent people did you throw in jail?" Aurora saw Hotch's eye twitch. She got the response that she wanted.

She continued on. "You're a prosecutor, Aaron. How many guilty people have you seen get away with rape and murder because they bribed the justice system or hired one of the best lawyers with their ill gotten gains? I was hired by people who saw that justice needed to be done. And I agreed with them."

"How did you know that they were guilty?" Hotch asked.

"They confessed right before I killed them. I did my homework. I only killed the ones that I knew were guilty. If they turned out to be innocent, their lives were spared."

"You do know that you killed a number of cops and federal agents," Hotch pointed out.

"They were all dirty. Half of them worked for gangs or mobs, and the other half just liked killing people for fun. They all had it coming to them," Aurora stated simply.

"You've deluded yourself into thinking that you're doing the right thing, there is no possible way that we can convince you otherwise."

"You can't profile me, Aaron." Hotch's eye twitched again. He didn't like her using his name informally.

"I simply believe that somebody has to take care of the people who escaped the justice system. When I found out that I could make a profit off of killing people who deserved it, I was motivated even more. You want to profile me, here's some information: I saw my stepfather rape and kill my mother in front of me when I was fourteen. He got away scot free by claiming that my jealous father did it. He said that I hated him for 'replacing" my father and that I was protecting my father by testifying against him. My father was arrested and found guilty of the crime. He took his own life on death row. Guess who got custody of me? My sadistic psychopath stepfather. That very night he tried to rape me," Aurora stated.

"And what happened?"

"He was my first kill. He thought he could take advantage of me like he did my mother. He was _dead_ wrong. I made sure that he died slowly, and I enjoyed every minute of it. I lived on the streets for a year before somebody took me in. She became my mentor and got me into the business of killing for money. I haven't looked back on it since," Aurora ended with a smile. She leaned back in her seat.

The Director of the FBI, Robert Turpin, walked into observation room with the rest of the team.

"Did she give up anything useful yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Elle said. "But Hotch is smart. He'll get something out of her."

Hotch took a moment to process his thoughts. There was something off about this woman. Actually, there was something off about the entire situation. A woman of her intelligence wouldn't have been caught. She was careful and meticulous. The only possible way for her to be captured was if she-

Hotch looked up at her. "Why did you allow yourself to be captured by the FBI?"

An emotion flashed across her face for a nanosecond. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are way too smart to be captured as easily as you were. A moving violation? I don't think so. I think you wanted to be caught. You're on a job right now," Hotch reasoned.

For the first time since the interrogation started, Aurora looked uneasy.

Hotch wasn't giving up. "Who were you hired to kill?"

Aurora sighed. "Do you know how much I'm putting myself in danger to complete this job? I'm doing this job to help the FBI."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you know how many FBI employees are moles?"

"Quite a few if I remember correctly."

"Well, I was hired to take out the biggest one. The director."

Hotch looked genuinely surprised.

The team in the other room turned and looked at the director. He was turning red.

"You can't believe a word she says. She's a criminal," he sputtered.

"Well, that's for Internal Affairs to figure out," Derek said reaching for his gun.

The Director acted quickly and punched Elle in the face and ran out of the room.

By the time he reached the interrogation room, Aurora had already unlocked her handcuffs.

With surprising speed, she put herself between the Director and Hotch.

The Director was aiming two guns at the both of them. "If I take care of him, you can walk."

"Not with his team. Not in the FBI building. You're dead and you know it," Aurora said calmly.

"Step aside, forget about what you think you know about me, and I'll let you leave alive," he bargained.

She smiled sadly. "Aw, sugar. It's you who should be begging to leave alive." She pushed Hotch away from the line of fire and pounced on the director.

In a second, she had him in a chokehold. He tried to break her grip, but it proved useless. Within thirty seconds, he was unconscious. She let him drop to the ground.

"You're welcome," she said to Hotch.

* * *

**A month later- FBI Interrogation room**

"You have provided us with very useful information regarding the criminal activities of almost every gang, mob, mafia and other crime family in the United States. The question is why?" Derek asked Aurora.

"Because I'm getting tired. I'm getting older and killing is getting old. Why not help out the people who bring these monsters to justice? It seems pretty logical to me."

"You're unpredictable."

"Thanks, hun. Did they send you in here to butter me up? Sorry, you're not my type."

Derek chuckled. "Actually, I'm here to tell you that all the charges against you have dropped. It's quite mysterious actually."

"That's because the people who brought those charges against me were scared that I would rat them out. And I did, and now they're in jail."

"What's even more mysterious is to why you have requested to work for the BAU?" Derek said.

"I have tremendous experience in profiling people. It came with the job. And since I'm not in the system as a criminal, I can apply to join the BAU. Did I get accepted?"

"Yes, actually. With a recommendation from Hotch. That's a little odd."

"Not really. I saved his life and showed restraint in killing my mark. I think I impressed him," Aurora said.

"Well, you're on probation. Hotch is putting his neck on the line for you. He's getting a lot of heat from the people upstairs. One wrong move from you, and you're both out of jobs."

"I doubt that'll happen," Aurora said with a smile.

* * *

**A year later**

Aurora leaned back in her seat while she waited for the results of Emily Prentiss' background report. Right around the time they popped up on her computer screen, Derek walked over to her desk.

"Rory, what are you doing?"

"Looking up the new girl. Something doesn't seem right about how she got her job," Aurora said staring at the computer.

"The rumor is nepotism," Derek said.

"No, that's not it. Strauss hired her. I want to know why. Strauss has been after Hotch for awhile and I want to know if she's planning on using Prentiss to help get rid of Hotch."

"You have a keen eye, girl. Remember, no hacking. Leave that up to my baby girl."

"Will do, sug." Aurora typed away at her computer. She saw Prentiss approaching, so she closed the report.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, just finishing up some reports. Really boring stuff," Aurora commented nonchalantly.

"Well the team is heading to a bar across town. You guys up for it?" she asked.

"I'm up for anything. Rory, want to be my wing man?" Derek asked.

"Hell yeah. Watch me rope them in. Hey Derek, can I talk to Emily in private for a second?"

"Sure, I'll meet you guys in the parking lot. Place nice, Rory.," Derek warned.

"Don't I always?" she said with a mischievous grin. She stood up to be eye-to-eye with Emily.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emily asked.

"I don't know how you got this job, but if you in anyway assist Strauss in her efforts to fire Hotch, I will take you down. I know you were eligible for this job from your skills, but I know Strauss. You're someone that she thinks she can control. I want to know if I can trust you to stand up to her when the time comes."

"Are you kidding me? How dare you suggest that-"

Aurora cut Emily off. "Shut up. Keep your voice down. You're smart, Emily. I know you know what Strauss expects of you. I just want to know where your loyalty lies."

"My loyalty is with this team," Emily snapped.

"Then we should have no problems then. But know this, I'm watching you. This is my team, and I will protect them at all costs. See you downstairs," Aurora warned and walked away.

Emily sighed in defeat. She was going to have to work harder to gain Aurora's respect.

* * *

The team was at the bar with the addition of Haley, Hotch's wife. The music was playing, and the dance floor was full of young people grinding against each other.

"Damn, it's my lucky day," Derek said watching all the attractive women move their bodies to the music.

"Mine too," Aurora said taking a sip of her drink.

"Ready to go to work, wing man?" he asked her holding out his hand.

"Ready if you are," she said taking his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. She twirled in his arms and ended up in front of him with her back facing him.

She started moving and rolling her hips to the beat. She felt Derek moving behind her and she made sure to keep the same rhythm. Sure enough, within a minute, several pretty women joined them.

Aurora detached herself from the group and gave Derek a wink. She felt eyes on her. She turned her head slightly to see Emily staring at her. She decided to put on a show for Emily.

Aurora scanned the crowd and her eyes settled on a pretty blonde woman dancing alone. She sauntered up to the woman, put her hands on the woman's waist, and started dancing with her.

The woman responded by wrapping her arms around Aurora's neck and dancing close to her. Their bodies moved as one to the music. There was light touching, but it mostly stuck to dancing.

Aurora could still feel Emily's eyes on her, so she got bolder. She pulled her dancing partner closer to her and kissed her softly.

Emily nearly choked on her drink. She turned to Garcia who was watching Derek dance.

"Aurora's a lesbian?" she asked between coughs.

"Yep. She's a 100% woman loving woman. It's actually kind of hot if you think about it," Garcia said sipping her drink.

"Wow, that woman is full of surprises," Emily mumbled and turned her eyes back to the dance floor. She made eye contact with Aurora, blushing at the intense stare the other woman was giving her.

Aurora led her partner to the bar. When she passed Emily, she blew her a kiss.

Emily felt her temperature rising. What was this woman doing to her?

* * *

A/N: I'm not really sure how the justice system works, so that was all guess work. Please review with any comments, criticisms that you have!


	2. I'm Game

A/N: Here is another chapter. Sorry that I took so long to update.

Warning: This chapter contains lesbian smut.

* * *

Emily was tossing and turning in her bed. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 9:30pm. She had been trying to get some sleep because the team had to be in early the next morning, but she couldn't fall asleep.

She kept having nightmares that the team hadn't found Reid in time and that Tobias Hankel had killed him. It was a chilling thought.

Needing someone to talk to, she picked up her cell and called Morgan.

"Prentiss, I'm a little busy right now," he answered trying not to moan.

"Hello to you to," Emily said. "Let me guess, you have a girl over?"

"Yep," he grunted as Penelope wrapped her lips around his manhood. "Damn, I have to go."

"But-" Emily started to protest but Derek already hung up on her.

Emily started to think about who she could call. Hotch was with his family, JJ was on a date, and Reid was out of the question.

That only left Aurora. The woman who seemed to hate her.

Screw it. She needed to make peace with the woman.

"I'm coming! I'm coming," Aurora said running down the stairs in a camisole and yoga pants.

She reached the door in time and looked through the peephole. She opened the door.

"Emily?" she asked, looking at the woman in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Emily held up a box of Godiva chocolates and a bottle of red wine. "I'm here to call a truce. If you let me in, I'll tell you what you want to about Strauss."

"The Reid thing still with you too, huh?" Aurora asked. Emily nodded.

Aurora sighed. "Come on in." Emily walked in and closed the door behind her.

An hour later the two were sitting on the couch complaining about Erin Strauss.

"Strauss is such a bitch!" Aurora exclaimed after Emily explained everything.

"I know. She thinks that holding my job over my head is going to help her, well guess again. She can take my job and shove it up her hoo-hah," Emily said finishing off her wine glass.

"Wow, how many cups did you have?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know. Three? It's sooooooo yummy," Emily giggled.

"I think you had five. Let me take the bottle away from you," Aurora said picking up the bottle.

Emily tackled her down onto the couch trying to reach for the bottle. "Give me!"

"You're wasted," Aurora stated firmly. "I'm cutting you off."

"No!" Emily straddled Aurora's waist and pinned her upper body down. "Give it to me!"

Aurora tried not to notice how nice Emily's body felt on her own.

"Get off me, Emily. You are beyond drunk."

"And you are beyond cute." Emily frowned. "Wait, that doesn't make sense. Oh well!"

Aurora raised her eyebrow. "So you think I'm cute?"

"Not just cute. You're fucking sexy. Watching you dance with that woman at the bar was a fucking turn on," Emily whispered in her ear.

"Really now?" Aurora glanced down at Emily's lips. She knew she really shouldn't be thinking about doing anything with Emily, but her hormones were clouding her judgment.

"Hell yeah. So are you just going to stare at my mouth or do something with it?" Emily dared.

"I don't think so. You are way too drunk and you won't even remember this in the morning. You should sleep in the guest room." Aurora couldn't believe what she was saying, but it was the right thing to do.

"Screw that," Emily said and crashed her lips to Aurora's. Aurora instantly responded to the kiss, bringing her hands up to cup Emily's face as she kissed back eagerly.

Emily's hands traveled to Aurora's waist and slipped underneath her shirt, caressing her breast. Aurora moaned in response and deepened the kiss.

Their tongues teased and played with each other as both women fought for dominance. Aurora won and flipped them both over so that she was on top. She broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down Emily's neck.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Aurora mumbled. Emily sat up and pulled her shirt off, revealing a black lacy bra. Aurora quickly took the bra off and placed her mouth over a nipple.

She swirled her tongue over the hardened bud and Emily groaned. Aurora used her other hand to massage the other breast.

"Oh god, that feels so fucking good," Emily moaned. "I want you so badly."

"Patience," Aurora said lifting her head. She started licking a path down to Emily's pants. "I wonder what it'll feel like to feel you around my fingers."

She pulled off Emily's pants and ripped her underwear off.

"You ready?" she teased.

"Oh god yes, just fuck me!" Emily begged. Aurora straddled Emily and kissed her hard while driving two of her fingers into Emily. She curled them searching for that spot.

Emily's pleasure filled scream was muffled by Aurora's mouth. Aurora pumped her fingers in and out of Emily while using her thumb to rub to her clit, which had a little bar though it.

Emily eagerly moved her hips against Aurora's hands trying to speed up the pace. Her mouth broke away from Aurora's as she screamed in pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" she exclaimed as her orgasm hit her hard. She bit down on Aurora's neck as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

She collapsed against the sofa. "That was amazing! I don't think anyone has ever gotten me off like that before."

Aurora leaned down to kiss her. "And that's only the beginning."

Aurora woke up to a slight headache. _What the fuck happened last night?_ she thought.

She sat up and glanced down at her naked body. _Fuck, who did I-_ She looked over and saw Emily Prentiss's body next to hers.

"Oh shit," Aurora whispered. "I can't believe I screwed a colleague." She quietly slid out of bed and opened her closet door.

She quickly put on some shorts and a tank top for her morning run.

_Let's hope that she's gone by the time I get back._ Aurora grabbed her keys and IPod and left the house.

The closing of the door woke up Emily. She groaned as her stomach turned. She barely made it to the bathroom.

After emptying the contents of her stomach, she surveyed her surroundings. This wasn't her home. She walked in front of the mirror to see how bad she looked and shrieked when she discovered that she was naked. And that wasn't the worst of it.

"What the hell?" she said turning around looking at her back. They were nail marks all over her back. She lifted her hand to touch one and realized that there handcuffs occupying her right wrist.

"What in the world did we do last night?" Emily wondered looking over the rest of her body.

Aurora was thankful that Emily was gone by the time she got back home. She went through her normal morning ritual and hurried to the BAU.

Morgan, Garcia, and Reid were already in the bullpen. Morgan saw her and immediately knew something was up.

"Hey, rough night last night?" he asked. Aurora grinned.

"You could say that," she said sipping her coffee.

"Would that have anything to do with why you're wearing a turtle neck? That's a big fashion faux pas!" Garcia said.

"I felt like wearing one. It's fashionable, sometimes," Aurora said trying to cover her tracks.

"It's especially fashionable when you're hiding a hickey," Garcia said pulling down the collar to reveal Aurora's bite mark. "Or a bite mark. Who did that?"

"Some freaky chick that I picked up at a bar. How was I supposed to know that she was a biter? And a screamer?" Aurora said.

"You naughty girl. You got some last night," Morgan praised. Aurora studied him for a minute.

"And judging from your glow, so did you." Both Garcia and Morgan stiffened.

Before Morgan could reply, Emily entered the bullpen wearing sunglasses and sipping coffee.

"Morning," she said miserably, taking her sunglasses off.

"Looks like you're not the only one who had fun last night, Aurora. Emily, you look terrible. What happened?" Garcia asked.

"I finished an entire bottle of wine. I probably shouldn't have done that," Emily muttered.

"Probably not. Alcohol does weird things to people," Aurora said grinning behind her coffee mug. Emily glared at her.

"Hey, Emily, Rory has a bite mark on her neck!," Garcia quipped. Emily's eyebrow rose.

"Really now? Wild night?" she asked.

"Apparently so. Excuse me," Aurora said getting up and heading to the bathroom. She pulled down her turtlenck and examined her neck. The bite stood out on her dark skin.

She pulled out her makeup and started apllying it over the bite mark when Emily entered the restroom.

"That's not going to work," Emily commented. Aurora turned around to face the other woman.

"It makes it look less noticeable. Is there something you wanted?"

"Actually, there is," Emily said pushing up one of her sleeves. The handcuffs were still attached to her wrist. "My key won't work and these things are indestructable."

Aurora pulled out her keys and unlocked the cuffs. "That's because theses are custom made. I was wondering why I couldn't find them."

Once Emily was free of the cuffs, she rubbed her sore wrist. "Well, that was embarrassing."

"Which part? The part where you got wasted, the part where we fucked like animals all night, or the part where you woke up still attached to my handcuffs?" Aurora asked with a smirk.

"All of the above. I am so sorry that I just came onto you like that. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be ashamed. We were drunk and horny. These things happen, but it won't happen again," Aurora said nonchalantly.

"It won't?" Emily felt a little disappointed. "Why not? Was I not good? Scratch that, I know I was good. The way you were moaning and screaming my name tells me that I did a damn god job making you come."

Aurora chuckled. "It's not going to happen again because I don't give repeat performances to straight girls."

"What makes you think that I'm straight? I fucked you, and you're a chick," Emily said defensively.

"I'm a profiler. You might not be completely straight, but you're mostly into men. You just like to visit Lesbian Land when it suits your urges. Straight, bisexual, pansexual, or omnisexual, I don't care. If you fuck guys, I won't fuck you. I really don't like dealing with confused little girls who don't know what they want," Aurora mocked.

Emily snapped and shoved the former assassin against the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

"Don't fucking assume that you have me all figured out. Especially when you don't know a damn thing about me." And with that, she slammed her lips against Aurora's, making the other woman whimper.

There was nothing gentle about the kiss. It was nothing but pure, raw passion and need. Their tongues battled for dominance while their teeth nibbled and bit at each others' lips.

Aurora broke free of Emily's grip and slammed the woman against the counter, her lips never leaving Emily's.

Emily ignored the slight pain and went to work unbuttoning Aurora's pants. Once she got the zipper down, she slid her hand into Aurora's underwear.

Aurora moaned against Emily's mouth. She slid her hands up Emily's shirt and was about to slip her hand under the bra when the door to the restroom opened.

The two women immediately broke apart and fixed their clothing.

"Hey guys," JJ said. "We have a new case. Conference room in five." The two women nodded. JJ took in their appearance.

"Are you guys okay? You seem a little flustered," JJ asked.

"We're fine. We'll be out in second," Aurora said. JJ nodded and left. Aurora turned to Emily.

"Don't ever do that again," she warned and stormed out of the restroom.

"You didn't seem to mind it," Emily muttered to herself and followed Aurora out of the restroom.

On the plane, Aurora sat by herself. She found herself thinking about the newest addition to the team. Emily Prentiss was somewhat of an enigma to her. Not to mention it had been awhile since Aurora had had a dominating partner. Most of the girls Aurora had been with were submissive. And speaking of the devil.

"Hey," Emily said sitting across from her. Aurora glared at her.

"What do you want?" Aurora asked in an icy tone.

"I just wanted to thank you for not saying anything to the team. I know you're really close with Morgan and Garcia, and I appreciate you not telling them about what happened last night. And this morning."

Aurora allowed herself to smile slightly. "I figured that you might not want the team knowing about your clit ring. What's the story behind that?"

"I was sixteen and rebellious," Emily said. "I couldn't walk for a week without having an orgasm. And speaking of orgasms, what's your issue with chicks who are into dicks?"

Aurora sighed. "In my experience, it's best not to get involved with girls who don't know what they want. What it boils down to is if they had a choice of choosing a boyfriend or girlfriend to their family, they're going to choose the boyfriend. I've been hurt too many times to fool myself into getting involved with another woman like that."

"Getting involved is not the same as having a fuck buddy," Emily pointed out.

"I'm too old to have a fuck buddy. At my age I should be thinking about settling down and all that white picket fence shit."

"With our job, there is no way we're going to have a personal life anytime soon. So why not have fun until we get one?"

"What are you proposing?" Aurora asked. Emily got up and sat next to her.

Emily slid her hand up Aurora's thigh. "Friends with benefits? You game?"

"Uhh," Aurora said pretending to think about. Emily's hand slid higher. "I'm game."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like it! Tell me what you think aka REVIEW!


End file.
